Bomonga
Bomonga is the Toa Hagah of Earth previously assigned to Makuta Teridax and formerly one of the Rahaga. Biography Early Life After serving for a period of time as a Toa, Bomonga was contracted by the Brotherhood of Makuta to defend Makuta Teridax. He was endowed with metallic armor to indicate his status as an elite Toa and his former teammates gave him an Obhkui. Toa Hagah Bomonga's new Toa team performed this task well and took care of threats to Teridax, such as Rahi intrusions. Later, the Toa Hagah discovered that the Brotherhood was actually enslaving and oppressing Matoran. The Toa Hagah then raided the Destral Fortress and stole the Kanohi Avohkii, which the Brotherhood had previously stolen from Artakha. In the process, all except for Norik and Iruini were captured. Bomonga and the other three captured Toa were then mutated by Roodaka into the Rahaga. They were eventually set free by Norik and Iruini, but the two were also mutated. Rahaga Considering them no longer a threat, Roodaka spared them, and let them get away, not knowing that they had the mask. The Rahaga traveled to Onu-Metru, and after the Great Cataclysm, made a last stand with the Toa Hordika. After meeting the Hordika, and devising a plan to rescue the Matoran with Airships, Bomonga and Whenua went to the Archives to look for levitation Kanoka to use in the construction of the Airships. There, they met two Kahgarak, one which was teleported to the Field of Shadows, and the other which teleported them to the Field. While there, they followed the Kahgarak until they saw a light. Coming out at the same time as the Kahgarak, Sidorak commanded the Visorak to tie them up and prepare for Zivon's summoning, as Whenua and Bomonga were to be its' meal when it arrived. They were rescued by Nuju freezing the webbing and enabling them to escape. After that, Bomonga and Whenua joined in the battle with the rest of the Hordika, Krahka, and a Tahtorak. The battle ended with Tahtorak, Krahka, and the Zivon going back into the Field of Shadows, and the Toa capturing the tower that Sidorak and the Visorak were building. The Toa charged it with elemental energy, and they stayed in there for a while. Later, Whenua and Bomonga returned to the Archives to find something that would help them in their mission to save the Matoran of Metru Nui, they found Toa Hordika Nuju and Rahaga Kualus trying to escape a Kahgarak. Nuju defeated the Kahgarak and the four ran to a lower level of the Archives, but were soon cornered by Vohtarak and another Kahgarak. Whenua madly launched Rhotuka spinners at the ceiling, causing it to cave in on the Toa, Rahaga, and Visorak. Bomonga and Whenua escaped and with Vakama and Onewa's assistance, helped Nuju and Kualus out of the rubble. Later, the Toa Hordika, sans Vakama, and Rahaga regrouped and went to the Great Temple to find clues to help them search for Keetongu, who could restore the Hordika into their former states. While searching, he along with four of the other Rahaga were captured by Vakama, who had fully given into his Hordika side, and presented to Sidorak in an attempt to gain his trust. The five Rahaga were hung from the Coliseum in Visorak webs, but were later rescued by Norik during the Battle of Metru Nui. When Roodaka was defeated and the Hordika were cured by Keetongu, he along with the other Rahaga helped the Toa Metru and Keetongu load the Matoran Spheres onto the Airships they built. The Rahaga and Keetongu stayed behind on Metru Nui, occasionally leaving to help islands conquered by the Visorak. Five-hundred years after the Great Rescue, the Rahaga, Keetongu, and the reawakened Turaga Dume fought off and defeated a separated group of Visorak. When the Matoran, Turaga, and Toa Nuva returned to Metru Nui, Bomonga and the other Rahaga were there to greet them, but left shortly afterward. Shortly thereafter, the Rahaga ventured to Xia to help in the crisis spawned by a battle between a Tahtorak and the Kanohi Dragon. Upon arriving, however, they found Roodaka captured by the Toa Nuva, and the group forced her to transform the Rahaga back into Toa. Hunt for Teridax After they were transformed back into Toa Hagah, Bomonga used his Kanohi Obhkui to grow to the Tahtorak's size, then got the beast in a headlock and used his knowledge of pressure points to make the Tahtorak collapse, which was then subdued by Pouks in bonds of Stone. With the rest of the Toa Hagah already having dealt with the Kanohi Dragon, Bomonga returned to his normal size, and then contributed his opinion over Gaaki's vision which she saw through her Kanohi Henumi, believing it obvious that it referred to the Dark Hunters. Bomonga was proven correct by Kualus, who had conferred with a Smoke Hawk about what was coming to the island. Iruini thusly used his Kanohi Kualsi to teleport to the fleet's flagship when it came into view. A short time later, Bomonga and the other Toa Hagah were also teleported to the Dark Hunters' ship by a tall, armored being. There they were confronted by Helryx, leader of the Order of Mata Nui, who informed them that they were to seek out Makuta Teridax, with Zaktan as their guide. The Toa eventually agreed, except for Gaaki, who experienced another vision from her mask, in which she saw that one of their party would not return. Traveling to Metru Nui, so that they might follow Teridax into the underground chambers by destroying the Coliseum, Bomonga and the other Toa Hagah were forced into a battle with the Toa Mahri. Bomonga joined forces with Kualus to deal with Nuparu, but they soon their attentions to a wayward Rahi summoned during the battle and set loose by an errant attack. Bomonga attacked the creature using his increased size and strength, but the creature proved too strong for him to defeat. The beast was eventually defeated with some teamwork, and after some talks between the two teams of Toa, Bomonga joined with Hewkii and Kualus to keep the Coliseum aloft and intact while the other Toa created a tunnel to allow the Hagah to pursue Teridax into the depths. He and the others then sealed the tunnel behind them, allowing a weary Hewkii to lower the Coliseum back into place. Upon venturing further, the team came across a inscription on the wall in a dialect unknown to all of them, although Bomonga could make out two words - "Bara Magna". Pouks suddenly remarked the fact that their mission had been relatively simple up to that point, and as if in response to his comment, the Hagah were magnetically pressed to the ceiling, while molten Protodermis gushed down to obliterate them. As the Protodermis approached, a large fragment of the tunnel ceiling was destroyed by Makuta Miserix, who appeared to be gigantic lizard. By use of his Teleportation powers, the Hagah and Zaktan were quickly transported to another room, next to a considerably smaller form of Miserix. Norik related their history briefly at Miserix's request. Upon the Makuta explaining who he was, both Bomonga and Kualus were immediately ready to fight, though Norik stopped. Miserix continued traveling along the tunnel, followed by the Hagah, and they ultimately reached a chamber filled with machinery, and two corpses. Joining Kualus, Bomonga examined the corpses and stated his observations. Miserix approached and inspected a sample of one of the corpses' armor, and remarked that it was not made of Protodermis, which suggested the beings were not from their universe. However, a portal abruptly came into being behind them, which several figures began materializing out of. The beings turned out to be Toa Helryx, Keetongu, Axonn, and Brutaka. After Axonn explained what had happened and the assembled beings spoke a bit, Teridax revealed himself by sending an energy bolt at Brutaka's Olmak, shattering it. He then killed Zaktan using a sonic hum, which destroyed him and his water tank. After turning Miserix into a picture by a powerful illusion when the Makuta attempted to destroy the room's machinery, Teridax placed the Hagah in a vision. Bomonga and his team departed the room, believing that they had defeated Teridax, and that peace and happiness reigned throughout the universe. Teridax's Reign Bomonga and the other Toa Hagah began monitoring the city, although the Matoran pleaded, they insisted that Teridax had been defeated and that nothing was wrong. While he and Pouks were on patrol, however, Tren Krom arrived in the body of Lewa and cleared their minds of the illusion. Bomonga later joined the resistance, along with his fellow Toa. When Teridax was killed and the Great Spirit Robot was destroyed as a consequence of the Battle of Bara Magna, Bomonga and the surviving denizens of the Matoran Universe migrated to the newly reformed planet of Spherus Magna. Spherus Magna Bomonga and the other Toa Hagah began observing the Toa Mahri, who were aiding the Skakdi, at the behest of Kopaka. ''Dark Mirror In the Toa Empire Alternate Universe, Bomonga never received metallic armor to differentiate him as an elite Toa Hagah because the concept of Hagah did not exist. As such, he wore black armor and a black Kanohi, customary to Toa of Earth. Bomonga served the oppressive dictatorship of the Toa Empire and was a member of the exploration team, along with Gaaki and Pouks, that went to Voya Nui. They battled with Brutaka when he attempted to stop them, and Bomonga killed him from behind while he was battling Gaaki and Pouks. Bomonga also participated in the Toa Empire's invasion of Odina. Later, he served as one of the two Toa escorts of Jaller, who retrieved the Vahi from the Isle of Artakha. Takanuva intercepted the company, during which he lied to the two Toa, convincing them to allow him to join. When the Toa of Light named Brutaka while creating another lie as to who wanted to steal the Vahi, Bomonga claimed to have killed him. Shortly after, Bomonga and Kualus attempted to attack Takanuva, only to be blown away by Toa Lesovikk's Air power. Abilities & Traits Rahaga Bomonga was known to hunt in absolute silence and preferred to work alone. His prey were the Rahi ''"hiders", insects, and nocturnal species. Bomonga searched for Rahi under cover of darkness and was known to burrow into the earth to wait for the creatures to come near. From a place of concealment, he would launch silent spinners to incapacitate his targets. Extremely patient and skilled, he would wait for hours to catch one Rahi. As a Toa of Earth, Bomonga can create, control, and absorb earth. This also gives him the ability to control earth, and create earthquakes. These abilities were lost when he was turned into a Rahaga, but he has since regained his powers. Tools Bomonga carries a Seismic Spear and a Rhotuka Launching Shield, and wears a Kanohi Obhkui, Great Mask of Growth, which allows him to increase his size to almost that of a Tahtorak. When he was a Rahaga, he possessed a natural Rhotuka Launcher, as well as a staff that allowed him to detect Rahi through vibrations in the earth. His Rhotuka could fly silently through the air, and strike his prey and hold it motionless. Trivia *As a Rahaga, Bomonga was nicknamed "Quiet-Night" for his hunting methods. *Scott McNeil voiced Rahaga Bomonga in Web of Shadows. Appearances *''BIONICLE Adventures 7: Web of the Visorak'' (First Appearance) *''Comic 22: Monsters in the Dark'' *''Comic 24: Shadow Play'' *''Comic 25: Birth of the Rahaga'' *''Comic 26: Hanging by a Thread'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 8: Challenge of the Hordika'' *''BIONICLE 3: Web of Shadows'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 9: Web of Shadows'' *''The Dweller Report'' *''Toa Nuva Blog'' *''Dark Mirror'' (In an Alternate Universe) *''Dwellers in Darkness'' *''Reign of Shadows'' *''BIONICLE: Rahi Beasts'' (As Commentator) *''BIONICLE: Encyclopedia'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: Encyclopedia Updated'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: Makuta's Guide to the Universe'' Category:Matoran Universe Category:Spherus Magna Category:Matoran Category:Onu-Matoran Category:Toa Category:Brotherhood of Makuta Category:Obhkui Wearers